dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Osmond
|hometown = Ogden, Utah |knownfor = Singer & actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 5 |partner = Jonathan Roberts |place = 3rd |highestscore = 29 (Quickstep) |lowestscore = 21 (Foxtrot & Samba) |averagescore = 24.6 |image = }} Olive Marie Osmond, known professionally as Marie Osmond, is a celebrity from season 5 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Olive Marie Osmond was born in Ogden, Utah, the daughter of Olive May (née Davis; 4 May 1925 – 9 May 2004) and George Virl Osmond (13 October 1917 – 6 November 2007). She was raised as a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. She is the only daughter of nine children; her brothers are Virl, Tom, Alan, Wayne, Merrill, Jay, Donny and Jimmy Osmond. From an early age, her brothers maintained a career in show business, singing and performing on national television. Osmond debuted as part of her brothers' act The Osmond Brothers on The Andy Williams Show when she was four, but generally did not perform with her brothers in the group's television performances through the 1960s. Music Career 1970s Aside from her two oldest brothers (who are deaf), Marie was the only family member not involved in the music business. After the initial success of The Osmonds in 1970, Marie's brother Donny gained success as a solo artist on the Pop Music charts and became a teen idol. The Osmonds' management convinced Marie to give it a go and she signed with the family's record label, MGM/Kolob Records and began making concert appearances with The Osmonds. Her style was more directed towards country music, in contrast with her brothers' pop music. In 1973, Marie released her first single as a solo artist titled "Paper Roses". The recording became a No. 1 country hit, reached the Top 5 on the Billboard magazine pop chart, and achieved crossover success. The song earned a gold record as did the album of the same name. She released another single, "In My Little Corner of the World", and an album with the same title in 1974, both entering the Billboard Top 40 in 1974. The title song on her next album, "Who's Sorry Now", released in 1975, went to No. 40. In 1977, Marie released her fourth studio album titled This Is the Way That I Feel; it was much different from her earlier country music where she covered several country artist hits. With the departure from the country sound she went more in the direction of the pop style. This album had songs that were written for her as well as songs that were written by the Bee Gees. The album only had two singles and was not a commercial success. Additionally in 1974, Marie had two pop music duet hits with brother Donny: "I'm Leaving It All Up to You" and "Morning Side of the Mountain". The former song was a Top 20 country hit. 1980s In 1984, Marie had a single on RCA Records called "Who's Counting" and only went to No. 82 on Billboard's Hot Country Singles. The single did receive a significant amount of airplay for a couple of weeks. Marie made a comeback in country music as a solo artist by signing a joint deal with Capitol Records and Curb Records in Nashville. In 1985, Marie recorded her first studio album in nearly seven years titled There's No Stopping Your Heart. This album had four singles with two reaching the number 1 position on the country charts. The songs mainly focused on the more-popular Countrypolitan style. She and Dan Seals sang a duet called "Meet Me in Montana" which became a No. 1 country hit that year. The follow-up single was the title track called "There's No Stopping Your Heart", which also reached No. 1 in early 1986. The final single "Read My Lips" also became a top 10 hit. The follow up album in 1986 was titled I Only Wanted You. She hit No. 1 again with a duet with Paul Davis with the song "You're Still New to Me". The second single was the title track "I Only Wanted You" which landed in the top 10. Two additional singles "Everybody's Crazy 'Bout My Baby" and "Cry Just a Little" did not have the same success. In 1988, she released the album All in Love, and Steppin' Stone in 1989. Both albums failed to garner any success in the billboard charts due to the changing styles of country music. Steppin' Stone would be her last country album of the 1980s. 1990s She released only one song that charted in 1995 titled "What Kind of Man (Walks on a Woman)". 2000s In November 2010, she released the album titled I Can Do This that was full of balladry and really highlighted her multi octave voice in the song "Pie Jesu". It contained fourteen songs and all of the proceeds were donated to the Children's Miracle Network Hospitals. 2010s Osmond's latest work, Music Is Medicine, was announced through a social media campaign in late 2015. The online retailer Amazon.com along with Apple's iTunes and the brick and mortar giant Walmart released this album 15 April 2016 in both CD and digital format. An Amazon only release of an autographed vinyl pressing was made available 18 November 2016. This is Osmond's first new album in five years. The album was produced by Jason Deere, with whom she has worked in the past. Additional guest artists are Marty Roe, Olivia Newton-John, Sisqó, John Rich and Alex Boyé. The album was released through Osmond's own label Oliveme LLC. Billboard Top Country Albums for the week of 7 May 2016 had Music Is Medicine listed as a new entry in the number 10 position marking the first return to the country charts for Osmond since the late 1980s. On 27 March 2016, a video for the song "Then There's You" was released on the internet video site Vevo and it has received almost 200,000 views in less than 48 hours. On 13 April 2016, the video for the title track was also released on Vevo and was filmed with patients from Children's Miracle Hospitals. One song originally planned featured the country group Diamond Rio and was titled "More You". An additional song titled "Got Me Cuz He Gets Me" disappeared on the release date making the total song count ten instead of the twelve originally listed. Amazon posted a Product Alert stating: "This track list is incorrect. While we work to update it, please refer to the digital track list" As of the release date it was unclear if these two tracks would become available at a later time. Acting Career Television In 1975, Osmond and brother Donny hosted a special variety show which was later picked up mid season as a weekly variety show and began airing in 1976 as Donny & Marie, and ran on ABC until 1978 before it was renamed The Osmond Family Hour in 1979. Osmond's first "made for TV" movie was The Gift of Love which originally aired 5 December 1978 on ABC. The movie was loosely based on the O. Henry story The Gift of the Magi. Her co-star in the movie was Timothy Bottoms and she received her first on-screen kiss in this movie. The following year, Marie starred in a sitcom pilot titled Marie which did not make the new season schedule and in 1980 she had her own variety show on NBC, also titled Marie, which only ran for half a season. Osmond had a recurring role as co-host with Jack Palance on ABC's documentary series Ripley's Believe It or Not! for two seasons (1985–1986), replacing Jack's daughter Holly Palance. She introduced and narrated segments based on the travels and discoveries of oddity-hunter Robert Ripley. Following that, the singer played her mother, Olive, in the television movie Side by Side: The True Story of the Osmond Family. She also starred in the television movie I Married Wyatt Earp. She returned to television first in the short-lived 1995 ABC sitcom Maybe This Time and then with brother Donny in 1998 to co-host Donny and Marie, a talk/entertainment show that lasted two seasons. Osmond reappeared as herself in the television movie Inside the Osmonds (2001), which showed how the brothers' egos, their father's fiscal mismanagement, and the family's quest to build a multimedia empire led to their downfall. The film was produced by her younger brother, Jimmy Osmond. In 2006, she was a judge on the short-lived Fox celeb reality show competition Celebrity Duets that was produced by Simon Cowell. It was once reported by Entertainment Tonight Magazine that Osmond would join the cast of The Bold and the Beautiful, the long-running CBS daytime soap opera, but she never appeared. Radio In 2004, Osmond had a radio show syndicated to adult contemporary radio stations, Marie and Friends, that was canceled after ten months. Film In October 1978, she and Donny released their film Goin' Coconuts (originally titled Aloha Donny & Marie) which was not a financial success. Broadway During the mid-1990s Osmond had a successful run performing Broadway musicals. She appeared as the lead actress playing Anna Leonowens along with Kevin Gray (as the King of Siam) in the 1994-95 production of The King and I and in 1997, she starred in Rodgers and Hammerstein's The Sound of Music as Maria. She sold out many major cities with the productions and received glowing reviews from the critics. Marie and her brother Donny produced a holiday musical called Donny & Marie – A Broadway Christmas, which was originally scheduled to play on Broadway at the Marquis Theatre from 9 to 19 December 2010. The show was then extended until 30 December 2010 and again through 2 January 2011. The Christmas show was so successful that it was turned into a touring production and is now a yearly event in several cities across the US. Author Osmond has authored three books, all of which featured in The New York Times bestsellers list; Behind the Smile: My Journey Out, Might as Well Laugh About It Now, and The Key Is Love. Other Work In 2013-14 Osmond was a regular fill-in on the CBS daytime show The Talk. Since 2008, the 750-seat showroom at the Flamingo Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada has been home to Donny & Marie, a 90-minute variety show. The old style showroom was updated in 2014 and renamed the Donny and Marie Showroom. The singing siblings are backed by eight dancers and a nine piece band. Both Donny and Marie sing together at the beginning and end of the show, and have solo segments in between. The show now has scheduled performances through 24 November 2017 according to the website ticketmaster.com . Osmond and the show earned three of the Las Vegas Review-Journal's Best of Las Vegas Awards in 2012 including "Best Show", "Best All-Around Performer" (Donny & Marie), and "Best Singer". She debuted her new variety show Marie to 320,000 viewers 1 October 2012 on Hallmark Channel. The show went into reruns on the Reelz Channel and was later canceled. In 1991, Osmond debuted her doll line on QVC. While QVC continues to be a primary source of distribution for her dolls, Osmond also carries her line in retail stores, through Internet sales in the United States and worldwide, and direct response. Her first sculpture, a toddler doll she created and named after her mother, "Olive May". set a collectible record on QVC. Since then, Osmond has sculpted several dolls, including "Remember Me", "Baby Adora Belle", "Kissy and Huggs" and her hallmark doll "Adora Belle". In 2009, Osmond debuted her dolls on The Shopping Channel in Canada. In 2009, a 16" vinyl Fashion Doll of Marie Osmond "Grand Finale Fashion" was debuted at Osmond's 50th birthday party in Las Vegas in celebration of her 50th birthday. Osmond's doll collection has garnered numerous award nominations, including "Trendsetter of the Year" and Dolls magazine's "Awards of Excellence." In 2006, Osmond launched an embroidery machine line, a sewing machine line and embroidery designs through Bernina. She has been featured on the cover of Designs in Machine Embroidery. In 2010, Osmond published a book of handcrafted project designs, Marie Osmond’s Heartfelt Giving: Sew and Quilt for Family and Friends, (Martingale & Company). The book contained step-by-step instructions for more than 20 projects, all designed by Osmond. Projects include her "Paper Roses" quilt, bags, aprons, and gifts for babies, teens, friends and pets. The book also features several childhood photos. Osmond has a line of sewing machines with Janome and a fabric line with Quilting Treasures. With the success of the 2010-11 Broadway Christmas show, both Marie and Donny took it on the road in 2012 and 2013. The 2013 show was sold out in most of the cities where it played and consisted of two 75-minute segments with a brief intermission. Many of the dancers from the Las Vegas show were also used during this tour and incorporated many of the Vegas songs and videos, while adding Christmas classics and costumes. With this successful tour, many cities inquired to be included on the 2014 schedule with Washington, D.C., Toronto and Mashantucket selected. One of the dates for the 2015 show was announced on Marie's twitter for 12 December 2015 in Mount Pleasant, Michigan. The Vegas show was moved to Caesars Atlantic City for a residency in August 2014. The same backup dancers and band were used along with most of the Vegas wardrobe and set list with some tailoring for the New Jersey audience. The show ran 8 to 21 August 2014. Along with actor John Schneider, Osmond co-founded the non-profit organization Children's Miracle Network in 1983. The CMN is dedicated to saving and improving the lives of children by raising funds for children's hospitals around the world. Personal Life Osmond has been married three times, to two different men. Osmond first married Stephen Lyle Craig, a Brigham Young University basketball player, 26 June 1982. Their only child, Stephen James Craig, was born 20 April1983. The two divorced in October 1985. On 28 October 1986, Osmond married Brian Blosil at the Jordan River Temple in Utah. Osmond and Blosil had two biological children, Rachael Lauren (b. 19 August 1989) and Matthew Richard (b. 6 July 1999), and also adopted five children together: Jessica Marie (b. 17 December 1987), Michael Bryan (4 May 1991– 26 February 2010), Brandon Warren (b. November 1996), Brianna Patricia (b. 19 November 1997), and Abigail Olive May (b. 5 September 2002). Osmond and Blosil announced 30 March 2007 they were divorcing. Both parties released a joint statement stating that neither one assigned fault for the divorce. Osmond remarried her first husband, Stephen Craig, in a small ceremony 4 May 2011 in the Las Vegas Nevada Temple wearing her dress from the 1982 wedding. In 1999, Osmond said that she suffered from severe postpartum depression. She co-authored a book called Behind the Smile with Marcia Wilkie and Dr. Judith Moore which chronicles her experiences with the illness. In August 2006, it was suggested by several U.S. tabloids that she had attempted suicide. These reports were denied by her publicity team, which claimed she had suffered an adverse reaction to a medication she was taking. On 29 April 2009, Osmond said that her oldest daughter, Jessica, was a lesbian and had been living in Los Angeles with her girlfriend. Osmond expressed support for her daughter and for same sex marriage rights, and in 2010 was named Grand Marshal of the Ogden Gay Pride Parade. In 2013, Osmond said that civil rights should be for all people. On 23 January 2010, The Nevada Ballet Theatre honored her as its 2010 "Woman of the Year" during the theaters annual B&W gala. On 26 February 2010, Osmond's son Michael killed himself by jumping from level 8 of his apartment building in Los Angeles. He reportedly battled depression and addiction and had been in rehabilitation at the age of twelve. An autopsy found no drugs in his system. Osmond is a supporter of Kilmarnock Football Club in Ayrshire, Scotland. The club adopted the Fred Spielman and Janice Torre penned song "Paper Roses" as their club anthem. While on tour, Osmond, who in 1973 recorded and charted the song in the US up to #1 on Billboard's Hot Country Chart, surprised the club players in June 2014 with a meet and greet and also gave an impromptu performance at Rugby Park. In addition she signed autographs for the players and fans. In June 2016 she accepted and became an honorary member of the Kilmarnock Rotary Club. Osmond is a member of the Republican party. However, she has stated that she is not a political person. In February 2016, Osmond and her brother, Donny were characterized at the Madame Tussauds in Las Vegas. The figures are dressed in costumes that the siblings donated from their Las Vegas show. Dancing with the Stars 5 It was announced 29 August 2007 that Osmond would appear as a celebrity contestant on the fifth season of the ABC show, Dancing with the Stars, paired with Jonathan Roberts, 2004 US Rising Star Latin Champion. On 27 November 2007, Osmond came in third place. She became famous on the show for fainting after her performance in the fifth week, stating, "I forgot to breathe." Scores Trivia * Marie holds the record of having the lowest scored freestyle in Dancing with the Stars history with 22. * Her older brother (and hosting partner), Donny Osmond, won season 9. Gallery Marie and Jonathan S5.jpg MarieOsmond-Promo5.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 inaba christie marie instagram 9 20.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers